


Carry On

by alienspronkles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety, Blindness, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Unsub | Unknown Subject, Witch Sam Winchester, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: After Sam and Dean end up in an argument, Dean goes off to a bar to cool off. When Sam comes looking for him, they both end up getting kidnapped by a serial killer. And that serial killer wants to use them as bait for the BAU.Trigger Warning: anxiety, depression, kidnapping, mentions of suicide
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. And if somebody hurts you

"Dean...Dean...Dean," Sam said. 

Dean rubbed his eyes and looked at Sam, him getting blinded by the light flooding into the room from the hallway. 

"What?" Dean asked tiredly as he looked away from the light. "Close the door if you wanna talk. Or go away."

Sam closed the door and turned on the light in the room, Dean flinching. 

"That's not what I meant," Dean said with a glare as he covered his head with the pillow. 

"I don't care," Sam said blankly as he took the pillow away from Dean. 

"What do you want, Sammy?" Dean asked as he lied back on the bed and covered himself with the blankets. 

"I want you to get out of your room," Sam said with a glare. "You've been in here for days, Dean, literally days. Get out of here."

"I'm fine right here," Dean mumbled. 

"I didn't want to resort to this, Dean," Sam said. 

"Resort to what?" Dean asked before getting dragged out of the bed by his ankles. "Sam! Sammy! Let go!"

Dean tried to untangle himself from the blanket that got dragged with him but failed. 

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked with a confused expression as he saw Sam dragging Dean through the hallway. 

"Let go! I'm fine!" Dean yelled. 

"You're fine? Really?" Sam sassed with a glare as he let go of Dean. "Take a shower, Dean. Eat some food because I know for a fact that you haven't eaten anything in at least two days. Drink something other than alcohol." 

"I'm fine," Dean said with a glare as he got off of the floor. 

"You're suicidal, Dean! You're not okay!" Sam yelled. 

"I'm suicidal?! Me? Really?" Dean asked loudly with a glare, Jack backing away from the both of them. "I'm not the one who's tried before so don't even say that I'm the suicidal one here!" 

Sam froze before Dean realized what he said. 

"Sammy-" Dean started before Sam pushed past him. 

Dean groaned in annoyance before punching the wall, his knuckles now red. 

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked. 

"I'm going out. Tell Sam I'll be back later," Dean said with an irritated tone before leaving. 

Jack awkwardly walked to Sam's room and froze outside of it. He knocked on the door before hearing a "go away, Dean." Jack awkwardly knocked again. 

"I'm not Dean," Jack said. "I'm Jack." 

"Come in, Jack," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. 

Jack opened the door and walked inside the room, seeing Sam sitting on the bed. 

"Dean said to tell you that he'll be back later," Jack said. 

"At least he's leaving his room," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes again. 

"What's suicidal?" Jack asked. 

"It's when you try to kill yourself and don't want to be alive," Sam said quietly. 

"Oh. Dean said you're suicidal and I don't understand," Jack said with a confused expression. "Why wouldn't you want to be alive? There's so many things to stay alive for and I've only been alive for one month, six days, seven hours and thirty one minutes." 

Sam smiled slightly. 

"What's keeping you alive, Jack?" Sam asked tiredly. 

"You and Dean," Jack said with a smile. "And ice cream. It's cold but sweet, but it also hurts my brain. But I remember Dean saying that sometimes things hurt in life and you just have to deal with it. So I did and my head didn't hurt much more after that. It still hurts but not as much."

"You're talking about a brain freeze, Jack," Sam said with a smile. 

"Oh," Jack said awkwardly. 

"Do you wanna know why Dean called me suicidal?" Sam asked. 

"Are you okay?" Jack asked with a concerned tone. 

"I'm better now," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "A while ago...before you were even born or anything...Dean walked in on me...with a gun to my head...and...and I told him...I told him I couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what?" Jack asked. 

"Everything," Sam said, rubbing his eyes again. "All the stuff I've been though, it just...hit me and...I wanted that pain to be gone."

"Is it?" Jack asked. 

"Sometimes," Sam said.

"Well that's better than it not being gone at all," Jack said with a smile. 

"Thanks, Jack," Sam said with a smile. 

"For what?" Jack asked. 

"For being you," Sam said. 

"I don't know how to be anyone else," Jack said awkwardly. 

Sam smiled and grabbed his phone to check the time. 

"If Dean's not home by...midnight, I'll call him," Sam said tiredly. 

"Why not call him now?" Jack asked. "Even though he just left."

"We both need time to just...cool off," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you warm?" Jack asked, Sam smiling. 

"It's a term for when someone gets upset. When someone is upset and needs to not be upset, they need to cool off. It's like calming down," Sam explained, Jack nodding.


	2. I wanna fight

"Come on, Dean," Sam said as he looked at his phone. "Answer your damn phone."

Sam rubbed his eyes before grabbing his laptop and typing on it for a second to find Dean's location. He glared at the screen when he saw he was at a bar. 

"The Lost Leaf," Sam said to himself with a glare towards the screen. "Great. Just great. I knew he would be at a bar." 

Sam untangled himself from the blankets and went to Jack's room. He knocked on the door and went inside, seeing Jack staring at his laptop while on the bed. 

"Hey," Sam said. 

"Hello," Jack said. 

"I'm gonna go track down Dean since he isn't answering my calls or texts," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh. Is everything okay?" Jack asked with a concerned tone. 

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes again. "Everything's fine. Dean's probably just drunk, especially since his location says he's at a bar. Need anything while I'm out?"

"How will I know if I need something?" Jack asked with a confused look. 

"I'll take that as a no then," Sam said with a smile. 

"Oh, can I ask you a question before you leave?" Jack asked. 

"What's up, Jack?" Sam asked, leaning against the wall. 

"I'm trying to find a movie to watch since I don't sleep much and I can't decide what I want to watch," Jack said. 

"What kind of movies do you like?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know," Jack said awkwardly. 

"Okay. Um...let's start off with Disney movies and then work from there," Sam said before walking over to the laptop. 

"What's a Disney movie?" Jack asked. 

"It's a type of movie, but they're really good movies," Sam said, nodding as he typed for a few seconds. "Here. Pick anything from this list."

"Which one should I pick?" Jack asked. 

"Just...Just start from the top of the list and work your way through it," Sam said. 

"Okay," Jack said. 

"Don't watch Bambi though," Sam said quickly. 

"Why not?" Jack asked. 

"Just trust me," Sam said, nodding awkwardly. 

"Okay?" Jack said with a confused tone. 

"I'll be back in like an hour. Call if you need anything," Sam said before leaving. 

——

"Why did I have to get a dumbass for a brother?" Sam asked himself before walking into the bar. 

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes when he saw Dean half conscious and sitting at the counter. Sam walked over awkwardly and looked around at the empty bar. 

"Hey, Dean," Sam said. 

"Hi," Dean said tiredly. 

"You okay?" Sam asked. 

"Sorry 'bout before, man," Dean slurred, stumbling in his seat. "You know...Cas being...being gone, it hurts."

"I know. And I'm glad you didn't take your anger out on Jack," Sam said seriously. 

"Kid probably would've thrown me across the room out of reflex," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Ready to go home?" Sam asked. 

"One second," Dean said before ushering to the bartender for another glass. 

Dean took a gulp of the glass before putting some cash down on the counter. 

"You good now?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Super," Dean slurred before getting off of the chair and stumbling. 

"Let's go. Come on," Sam said as he grabbed Dean's arm. 

"Woah, the world is so blurry, Sammy," Dean said, Sam snickering. 

"That's what happens when you drink a lot," Sam said with a smile. 

"No. No. This is...This isn't drinking," Dean said before stopping. 

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as Dean held onto his arms for support. 

"This...This is...isn't...isn't drinking," Dean said, trying to focus his eyes. 

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Sam asked, Dean stumbling and tightening his grip on Sam's arms. 

"Not...Not drinking...not...it's not the...not the drinking," Dean said tiredly, stumbling again. "It's not the drinking that...that did this."

"What are you even talking about, Dean?" Sam asked. 

"I'm not dizzy from the drinking. This is...isn't drinking...drugs..." Dean slurred. 

"Did you take drugs?" Sam asked with a glare. 

"No...this isn't...something must have...must have drugged the drink or..." Dean slurred before collapsing on the ground unconscious. 

Sam immediately went to help Dean off the ground but felt a pain in the back of his head. He fell on the floor next to his brother, a shattering sound being the last thing he heard before he blacked out.


	3. But my hands been broken

"Ow..." Dean said quietly as he woke up. 

Dean looked around the room he was in but couldn't see anything but darkness. He tried to get up but felt pressure around his wrists and ankles, him groaning in annoyance. 

"Sammy?" Dean called out. "Sammy? Sam?"

"Dean?" Sam mumbled from what sounded like next to him. 

"Yeah, Sammy. It's me. I'm right here," Dean said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible for Sam's benefit. "I'm right here."

"I can't see anything," Sam said tiredly. 

"I can't either. I think...I think we're blindfolded," Dean said, struggling against what felt like ropes around his wrists. "Man, this is what I get for leaving my room. What's the last thing you remember?"

"The bar," Sam said. "And...and you were drunk. But...but you kept on saying that you were drugged."

"Oh right," Dean said tiredly. 

"How do you know what getting drugged is like?" Sam asked. 

"How do you not know?" Dean asked. "You think I wanna end up in some motel room with my kidney carved out. Come on."

Sam struggled against the restraints as he tried to look around the room but only saw complete darkness. Sam froze. 

"Somethings in my arm," Sam said, Dean freezing. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, his heart skipping a beat. 

"I think...I think it's like a needle," Sam said tiredly. 

"I...I think I got one too. It's probably to keep us in check, like a sedative or something," Dean said, sighing. "Can you get loose?"

"No," Sam said tiredly, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked. 

"I swear if I just got you out of that bar, we wouldn't be in this mess. And...and if you hadn't left because of the argument-"

"Hey, don't blame yourself. Blame whoever the hell took us," Dean said. "K?"

"K...jerk," Sam said tiredly. 

"Bitch," Dean said before hearing a door open. 

Sam and Dean both tensed up as they heard footsteps walking towards them. 

"Hey!" Dean yelled. 

"Hello," the guy said calmly. 

"What do you want with us?" Sam asked. 

"I want my wife back and you two are a bargaining chip for that," he said. 

"Huh?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time. 

"After I got arrested by the FBI, my wife dropped off the map. Now you two are my bargaining chip for the FBI," he said. 

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Wait," Dean said with a slightly shaky voice. "FBI?" 

"Yeah. I killed a few people in town to get them here and they took the bait," he said as the sound of a chair being dragged over startled Dean. 

"Who did you kill?" Sam asked. 

"A few random people but I had to make sure that they took the bait."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, trying to see through the blindfold. 

"I escaped prison and I'm looking for my wife now that I'm out. What part of that is hard to understand?" He asked blankly. 

"Why would the FBI tell you where your wife is?" Dean asked. "The feds don't care."

"The BAU does," he said. "They caught me once and they're gonna tell me where she is, or there's a lot more bodies to come." 

"What the hell is the BAU?" Dean asked blankly, struggling against the restraints. 

"The Behavioral Analysis Unit," he said. "They're like...brainiac federal agents. They use profiling or whatever to catch people." 

"You said you killed people to get their attention," Sam said. "Why would that get their attention?"

"I have a very unique M.O," he said. 

"Which is what?" Dean asked sarcastically. 

"Blinding my victims," he said, Sam and Dean freezing. 

"Blinding like...like blinding..blinding..." Dean asked. "Are...Are these...Are these blindfolds or..."

"You're wondering if you're blind," he said. "You'd be correct. The bandage is to help ease the pain."

"I'm gonna kill this guy," Dean said anxiously as he struggled against the restraints. 

"Time to get the camera started," he said as he got up. 

"Woah. Woah. Woah! Camera?" Dean asked anxiously. 

"Yes," he said. "I can't prove that I have victims unless they see you."

"Oh this can't get any worse," Dean said to himself. 

"If they run facial recognition on the video, they're gonna recognize us," Sam whispered.


	4. One too many times

"Say cheese for the camera," he said as the camera got turned on, Sam and Dean both doing their best to try to look away but failing. 

They both listened as they heard the guy grabbing something and hearing ringing soon after, them both throwing it off as a phone. 

"Special Agent Aaron Hotchner," a voice answered. 

"Agent Hotchner. Nice to hear your voice again," he said before sitting down at the table near the camera and typing on the laptop in front of him. 

"Do I know you?" Hotch asked. 

"Ow. Harsh," he said. "It's me. The Doctor. That's what the press called me."

"Joseph Giles," Hotch said. 

"I know, I'm not really a fan of the name 'The Doctor' either," Joseph said as he continued typing on the laptop. 

"Why are you calling me?" Hotch asked. 

"I know you and your team are in town looking for me. I send you a link by the way. I think you should take a look," Joseph said. 

Sam and Dean listened to the silence in the room, both of them dreading what was coming next. 

"What did you do?" Hotch asked. 

"I want my wife. So I figured I'd make that decision super simple for you. Tell me where my wife is and I won't kill them," Joseph said with a smile. 

"No," Hotch said. 

"No?" Joseph asked. 

"No," Hotch said again. 

"I can kill them. I will kill them," Joseph said as he got up and walked in front of the camera, him now holding a knife to Dean's neck. 

"So could anyone else," Dean said with a glare, struggling against the ropes. "So could a really ambitious duck. Hell, I could even do it myself. You're not special." 

Dean scoffed while Sam tried to hide his smirk. 

"What he said," Hotch said, Dean smirking slightly. "You're not special. Your wife left you when you got arrested. That's why she never visited you in prison."

"No. No. She loves me," Joseph said, tightening the grip on the knife. 

"No she doesn't," Hotch said. 

"Yes, she does," Joseph said with a glare. 

"I'm not going to tell you again, Joseph. She left you," Hotch said. 

Joseph glared at the camera before grabbing it and throwing it across the room, along with the phone in his hand. 

"Aw, someone mad?" Dean asked with a smirk. 

"No. No. No. She still loves me," Joseph said, running his hand through his hair with a shaky hand. 

"Does she though?" Sam asked. "It kinda sounds like she doesn't."

"Trust him. He's had his fair share with women," Dean said, Sam glaring. 

"Stop talking," Joseph said with a glare before hearing a noise come from the other room. 

Sam and Dean both looked towards the sound before getting a piece of tape put over their mouths to keep them quiet. Dean glared as he tried to look around the room, him still seeing only darkness. 

They both listened as the room grew quiet when Joseph left. Sam and Dean both nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard a loud crashing sound coming from the other side of the room. 

"Sam? Dean?" Jack called out as he came over to them. 

Dean mumbled something before feeling Jack untying him. 

"Untie Sam," Dean said anxiously before Jack went over to Sam. 

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. 

"We're blind," Dean said anxiously. 

"Get us out of here," Sam said. 

——

"Did you get a location?" Hotch asked Garcia. 

"I got sort of a location," Garcia said from over the phone. "I narrowed it down to a square mile."

"We can narrow it down from there," JJ said. "The background in the video, it looks industrial so it's probably a warehouse."

"Right. Right. Keep going, my lovable geniuses," Garcia said. 

"It looked pretty dusty too," Emily said. 

"So probably abandoned," Hotch said. 

"That would explain the rust on the walls," Rossi said. 

"Hey, we're back from the coroner's office," Derek said as him and Reid walked into the conference room in the police station. 

"Did we miss something?" Reid asked. 

"He took two more victims," JJ said sadly. 

"Who?" Derek asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm trying to get facial recognition but they kept on looking away from the camera," Garcia said. "And about that location...I think I got something. An abandoned warehouse. I just sent you the address."

"Thanks, Baby Girl," Derek said. 

"Wait, these are the hostages?" Reid asked as he looked at the tablet. 

"Yeah, why?" Emily asked. 

"Because this is Sam and Dean Winchester," Reid said, everyone frozen. 

"The Winchesters, like the spree killers?" Rossi asked. 

"Yes. Even blindfolded, I recognize them," Reid said. 

"We're gonna need some serious backup for that warehouse then," Derek said.


	5. So I’ll use my voice

"We need some statistics on Sam and Dean Winchester now, Reid," Derek said as he drove the SUV. 

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Born four years apart. Sam was born on May 2nd, 1983. Dean was born January 24th, 1979. They've been arrested multiple times. They allegedly died twice, once when they were arrested by an Agent Henriksen, and once when they were arrested again after their killing spree."

"So they fake their deaths a lot? Classy," Derek said. 

"They're killers," Reid said. "They don't care who they hurt. That was proven in a video that they took during their spree killing."

"It's reckless of them to get kidnapped," Hotch said. 

"Hotch is right. With given how much you say about them, about how much they're badasses and everything...why would they get taken?"

"Maybe they got taken off guard," Reid said. 

"Joseph Giles has been known to drug his victims so maybe he got to them that way," Hotch said. "And the IV in their arms was a sedative to keep them containable."

"We're here," Derek said as he stopped the car. 

Everyone got out of the SUVs and gave each other looks. 

"Remember, Sam and Dean Winchester are trained killers," Hotch said to the rest of the team and the cops. "We're here to take down the suspect and to arrest them."

Everyone split up and headed inside, Reid and Derek going into one part of the warehouse. They froze when they saw Joseph on the ground with a shelf on top of him. 

"Does he have a pulse?" Reid asked as Derek checked. 

"No," Derek said, sighing. 

"Morgan," Reid said.

Derek turned around and saw the two empty chairs on the other side of the room. They both walked over, Reid picking up the ropes on the ground. 

"Looks like Sam and Dean got to him," Derek said. 

"Morgan? Reid? Did you find anything?" Hotch asked as he walked over. 

"Besides Joseph dead and Sam and Dean missing, no," Derek said as he holstered his gun. 

"Is it wrong to feel...happy that Joseph is dead?" Reid asked. 

"He killed multiple people, Reid," Hotch said. "It's okay to feel something positive with his death."

"But Sam and Dean Winchester are still out there," Reid said. "And alive apparently."

"Relax, genius, we'll find them," Derek said. 

"I doubt we will," Reid said. "Even though they've gotten arrested multiple times, ever since their latest 'death', they've most likely been laying low."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow," Hotch said. "Now, let's celebrate the win we have now. Joseph Giles is dead and he can't hurt anyone else."

"Do you think Sam and Dean are blind?" Reid asked. 

"Let it go," Derek said to himself as he rubbed his eyes. 

"He's Reid, he's not going to," Hotch said. 

"I'm serious. In the video they both had bandages over their eyes. I wonder how they'll adjust," Reid said. 

——

"How did you find us?" Sam asked, clenching onto the table. 

"I've been practicing my powers," Jack said with a smile. 

"It's how you found us I'm guessing," Dean said. 

"No," Jack said awkwardly. "I tried to use my powers but it didn't work so I ended up tracking your phones." 

"Thanks, kid. We owe you one," Dean said before Jack hugged him. 

"You're welcome," Jack said. 

"Can you heal us?" Sam asked. 

"No. But I have someone who can," Jack said with a smile. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked before hearing footsteps and then feeling someone touching his forehead. 

Dean blinked his eyes as they focused, him freezing when he saw someone standing in front of him. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, frozen. 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said. 

Dean immediately hugged Cas tightly, him digging his face into Cas's shoulder. 

"How are you..." Dean asked with a shaky voice. 

"I annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that it sent me back," Castiel said awkwardly. 

"I helped too," Jack said with a smile. 

Dean pulled away from the hug, his eyes watering extremely. 

"I'm so glad I'm blind right now so I don't have to see the eye sex," Sam said blankly. 

"Sorry, Sammy. Forgot you were there," Dean said awkwardly. 

"You forgot I'm blind too," Sam said blankly. 

"Let me help you with that," Castiel said before touching Sam's forehead, the scars over his eyes vanishing. 

"See? Everything's fine," Dean said with a smile before looking back at Cas. 

"I still can't see," Sam said. 

"What?!" Dean asked as he turned back to Sam. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think 'I still can't see' means?" Sam sassed with a glare. 

"The scars are gone though," Dean said with a shaky voice. 

"Cas probably healed the outside and not the inside. That doesn't make any sense though. Why wouldn't you be fully healed after Cas healed you?" Jack asked. 

"Maybe I'm weak after coming back from the dead, and after I healed Dean...it might have depleted my grace," Castiel said with a slightly confused tone. 

"Can Jack heal him?" Dean asked. 

"I tried when I first found you two," Jack said sadly. "And it didn't work."

"Jack doesn't have full control over his powers yet," Castiel explained. 

"So if Jack can't heal Sam and you can't heal him...then..." Dean trailed off as he looked at his little brother. 

"How long am I gonna be blind?" Sam asked. 

"I would assume until I'm not weak anymore, or until Jack can control his powers. Whichever comes first," Castiel said.


	6. I’ll be so fucking rude

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Rowena asked as she walked into the bunker, Crowley next to her. 

"Because Dean didn't want to owe either of you a favor," Jack said. 

"So, Squirrel needs help," Crowley said with a smirk. 

"No. Sam does," Jack said, Dean rubbing his eyes. 

"What's wrong with Samuel?" Rowena asked. "You said he wasn't feeling well and to just get here."

Dean ushered for Rowena and Crowley to follow him as they walked into the infirmary, seeing Sam lying on the bed. 

"Sammy," Dean said, Sam taking off the headphones he had on. "I got Rowena and Crowley here. Jack too."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Rowena asked before stopping. 

"Why are his eyes white?" Crowley asked as he looked at Sam. 

"That started showing up a few weeks after he became blind," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Blind?" Rowena asked. 

"What trouble did you two flannel wearing idiots get yourselves into now?" Crowley asked blankly. 

"They got kidnapped by a serial killer who blinds his victims," Jack said. 

"Oh," Rowena said awkwardly before walking over to Sam. "Samuel, how do you feel?"

"Tired," Sam said. "I'm living off of audio books."

"Nerd," Dean said, Sam smiling. "We tried having Cas heal him but nothing worked. Jack tried too and we got zilch."

"No wonder no one can heal you. This isn't normal blindness, this is a curse," Rowena said. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. 

"This is a curse," Rowena said. 

"But a human did this," Dean said. "Hell, Cas healed me."

"He probably weakened himself after healing you," Rowena said before looking back at Sam. "And the longer the curse is with you, the harder it'll be to get rid of."

"Great," Dean said sarcastically as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Do you know how to fix it?" Jack asked with a concerned tone. 

"I'll make a deal with Crowley for all I care," Dean said. 

"Buy a girl a drink first," Crowley said with a smirk, Dean rolling his eyes. 

"A deal won't fix this curse," Rowena said before turning to Dean. "Where's the witch who did this?" 

"Dead, Jack killed him," Dean said. 

"Are you sure?" Rowena asked. 

"Not anymore," Dean said blankly with a glare. 

"Where's the body?" Rowena asked. 

"The cemetery," Dean said. "He got buried there."

"I hate to say this but you should go check and make sure the witch is dead," Rowena said. 

"I'm fine with a little grave digging," Dean said. 

"Squirrel and I will go check that out. I'm invested in this," Crowley said with a smirk.

"Who's Squirrel?" Jack asked. 

"He calls me that. Just go with it," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Alright. I'll be back, Sammy. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"You're taking all the trouble with you, Dean," Sam said, Rowena hiding her smile. 

"Let's go, Crowley," Dean said. 

"Can I come?" Jack asked. 

"Sure," Dean said as the three of them left the infirmary. 

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Rowena asked. 

"Still tired," Sam said with a smile. 

"I mean...now that no one else is here," Rowena said carefully, Sam sighing. 

"I keep on telling myself that...being blind is fine and I should have adjusted by now. But...it's hard, Rowena," Sam said, his voice breaking slightly. "It's hard sometimes."

"That would be the five stages of grief talking," Rowena said seriously. 

"How do I fix this?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes. "I miss actually reading. Listening to books is fun but...I miss reading reading. I miss looking at pages. I miss doing things where I can see. And believe me, there's nothing wrong with being blind and I understand that. It's just...I miss being able to see."

"I know," Rowena said. "I'm going to do everything I can to help. I promise."

"Thanks," Sam said with a smile. 

"Of course," Rowena said with a smile.


	7. Words they always win

"Sir. Sir. Sir. Sir," Garcia said as she quickly walked into Hotch's office. 

"Garcia, please slow down," Hotch said. 

"Dean Winchester was spotted," Garcia said, Hotch immediately standing up. 

"Did he take the bait?" Rossi asked. 

"It looks like it," Garcia said. "Ten minutes ago, he was spotted leaving Cold Oak Cemetery. The police were dispatched and found the...the grave of Joseph Giles...disturbed."

"Disturbed as in..." Rossi asked. 

"Dug up," Garcia said with a disgusted look on her face. "And gunshots were reported from there too. And...his body was also...set on fire."

"That's not the first time the Winchesters have dug up a grave and done something like that," Rossi said to Hotch. 

"I'm glad that Reid had a hunch that they might come back to it later and disturb it," Hotch said as he rubbed his eyes. "Wheels up in 30. We'll debrief on the plane."

"Got it," Rossi said. 

"Please find the Winchesters," Garcia said with pleading eyes. 

"We'll try," Hotch said. 

——

"Is the witch dead?" Sam asked after hearing Dean walking into the infirmary and humming Metallica. 

"Yup. We dug him up. I also may or may not have shot him six times with witch killing bullets before setting him on fire," Dean said blankly. 

"Is there any improvement with Sam?" Jack asked before Cas came into the infirmary, Dean grabbing his hand. 

"No," Rowena said. 

"Jack snapped that guy's neck with his powers and threw him across the room. He would have been dead," Dean said. "So why isn't the curse gone?" 

"Some curses are just made like that," Rowena said with a serious tone as she grabbed a pair of sunglasses. 

"What's with the sunglasses?" Dean asked. 

"I'm going to add some sigils to this to heal Samuel," Rowena said. 

"That's it?" Dean asked. "That's all you're gonna do? Come on, Rowena. You're more powerful than this." 

"I appreciate the compliment, Sweetie, I do. But he'll have to wear the glasses for a while," Rowena said. "I don't want to overload his body to cure him, I don't know what will happen if I do that."

"I don't understand," Castiel said. 

"The curse gets stronger the longer it stays inside of you," Rowena said. "So if I slowly heal him, it'll help any...negative side effects that would come if I were to heal him all at once."

"Negative side effects?" Dean asked. 

"Mommy could kill Moose," Crowley said blankly as he leaned against the wall. 

"That or make the curse worse...or who knows what else," Rowena said. "Hence why Samuel, once I'm done of course, will wear the sunglasses. The glasses will have healing sigils to slowly heal him and he'll be seeing again soon."

"How soon?" Castiel asked. 

"I don't know," Rowena said. 

"Can you make a guess?" Dean asked. 

"Not anytime in the remainder of the week," Rowena said, Dean sighing and rubbing his eyes. "Like I said, it'll take time but Samuel will be seeing eventually. Now all of you, go. I need to be left alone with Samuel to do this."

Rowena ushered for everyone to leave the infirmary and closed the door. 

"I need a drink," Dean said before going to the kitchen. 

Castiel sighed and followed Dean into the kitchen. 

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked. 

"No. No. I'm not okay," Dean said as he grabbed a beer bottle and popped the top off. "Wanna know why I'm not okay? If I hadn't gone out that night to that bar, we wouldn't have been kidnapped and we wouldn't be in this whole mess."

"Dean. Dean. Breathe," Castiel said as he walked over to Dean and grabbed his hands. "Breathe. Sam is going to be just fine. Rowena is making sure of that. I'm sorry that I can't help heal Sam."

"I just need to make sure he's okay," Dean said, his eyes watering slightly. "I've been looking after this kid since I was four. I...seeing him hurt and in pain and...I can't, Cas. I can't."

"I know," Castiel said calmly, Dean looking at him tiredly. "It's quite alright to feel that way." 

"How do I not feel like that?" Dean asked. 

"You can't," Castiel said. "But once Sam is seeing again, I'm sure the feeling will fade."

Dean nodded and sniffled as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Dean, Sam will be just fine. You need to get your mind off of this," Castiel said. 

"How?" Dean asked, his eyes watering slightly.


	8. But I know I’ll lose

"Squirrel, you look terrible," Crowley said with a smirk. "Someone was up all night."

"Shut up, Crowley," Dean mumbled as he made his way over to the coffee machine, Crowley snickering. "How's Sam?"

"Moose is with mommy dearest still," Crowley said as he drank the glass of Scotch in his hand. "They're still working on trying to heal him."

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Relax, Squirrel, Moose will be fine," Crowley said. 

"This is so weird," Sam said as he walked into the kitchen, him half holding onto Rowena. 

"What's weird?" Jack asked. 

"Wearing glasses," Sam said with a smile. "Even though I can't see, I can still feel them." 

"Woah. Nice sunglasses," Dean said with a smirk, trying not to sound concerned about his little brother. 

"Thanks," Sam said sarcastically. 

"The sigils carved into the glasses will help heal the blindness slowly," Rowena said with a smile. 

"How long?" Castiel asked. 

"Two weeks maybe," Rowena said. 

"That's not bad," Sam said, nodding. 

"Keep the glasses on as long as you can," Rowena said. 

"Can he sleep with them on?" Dean asked. 

"Yes," Rowena said. 

"Cool," Dean said. 

"I also gave him a bracelet to help speed along the process too," Rowena said as she grabbed Sam's hand and showed the bracelet. "So now we just wait until he's healed."

"You look terrible, Moose," Crowley said blankly. 

"Thanks," Sam said tiredly. "I was up all night."

"You're so pale. When's the last time you went outside?" Crowley asked. 

"Um...when I got kidnapped by the guy who made me blind," Sam said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Months? Sweetie, go outside. Get some Vitamin D," Rowena said. 

"I'm actually probably gonna go for a drive after breakfast if you wanna come," Dean said. 

"Sure," Sam said. "What's for breakfast?" 

"Can I come?" Jack asked with a smile. 

"It's hard to believe that he's Lucifer's son," Rowena said to Crowley quietly. 

"And technically the President's son also," Castiel added. 

——

"How are you doing, Sammy?" Dean asked as he continued driving the car. 

"Stressing out over this is making me exhausted," Sam said as he fidgeted with his sleeves. "And the fact that I'm fighting off a curse right now probably has something to do with my exhaustion too." 

"You'll be okay, Sammy," Dean said with a concerned tone. 

"Are you trying to reassure me or yourself?" Sam asked. 

"Both," Dean said quietly. 

Dean looked in the mirror and looked at Jack, who was looking out the windows with amazement. 

"Kid, you look like you haven't seen the world," Dean said with a laugh. 

"He hasn't," Sam said awkwardly. "When we got him from that house after he was born, we dragged him to the bunker. He hasn't seen the world." 

"What's that?" Jack asked as he looked out the window. 

"That would be a dog, Jack," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What kind of dog?" Sam asked with a smile. 

"Husky I think it was," Dean said. 

"There's more than one kind of dog?" Jack asked with a smile, Sam and Dean snickering. 

"Yes, Jack, there's more than one kind of dog," Sam said with a smile. 

"That's so cool," Jack said with a smile. "Oh, and I watched a few more Disney movies last night."

"Oh, yeah? Which ones?" Dean asked. 

"I watched Aladdin and Wall-E," Jack said. "And Sam said I can't watch Bambi."

"Good choice," Dean said to Sam. 

"You should watch 101 Dalmatians," Sam said. "It has a lot of dogs."

"How many?" Jack asked. 

"101," Dean said awkwardly. 

"Actually more because of all those dogs who helped them with that howl system," Sam said. 

"What's a Dalmatian?" Jack asked. 

"It's a type of dog," Dean said before slamming on the breaks. 

"What the hell, Dean?!" Sam asked with an obviously irritated tone. 

"Be glad you're blind," Dean said with a shaky voice. 

"Sam and Dean Winchester! Out of the vehicle!" A voice yelled. 

"Feds," Dean said, Sam groaning in annoyance. 

"Are we surrounded?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah," Dean said as he looked around. 

"Hands where we can see them!" Another voice yelled. "Slowly get out of the vehicle."

"Son of a bitch," Dean said to himself. "Jack, keep quiet, even if you're asked questions." 

"Okay," Jack said." 

"Out of the car! Now!" 

Sam and Dean slowly got out of the car, Jack awkwardly doing the same and not knowing what was going on. 

"Sam and Dean Winchester, you're under arrest," one of the feds said. 

"Is he blind?" A voice asked, this one being younger than the rest. 

"Obviously, Scrawny," Dean said with a glare as he got pushed against the car and handcuffed.


	9. But I’d sing a song

"What's he humming?" Rossi asked quietly, seeing Dean humming with his eyes closed while they sat in the jet. 

"Metallica," Reid said. 

"We can't exactly talk in private," Derek said quietly to Hotch and Rossi. 

"So both of the Winchester brothers were there that night three months ago but only one is blind," Hotch said. "Interesting."

"I'm blind, not deaf. I can still hear you. If you have questions about me, ask them," Sam said from the chair where JJ was keeping an eye on them. 

"What's your blindness like?" Reid asked. 

"Really? That's the first question you go with?" Derek asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

"It's dark," Sam said blankly, Dean snickering. 

"What happened that night?" Hotch asked. 

"The night I became blind?" Sam asked. 

"Yes," Hotch said. 

"We got kidnapped, woke up blind," Dean interrupted. 

"So you, Dean, were blind? How are you not anymore?" Hotch asked. 

"An angel," Dean said nonchalantly. 

"Why would an angel help you?" Derek asked, not sure if Sam and Dean were messing with them or if they truly believed that angels existed. 

"We're friends with an angel," Sam said, leaning against the chair he was in. 

"Friends? How did you meet?" JJ asked. 

"He rescued me from Hell," Dean said, going to rub his eyes but getting stopped by the handcuffs. 

"You've been to Hell?" JJ asked. 

"Yeah. It's not fun. Trust me," Dean said. 

"And how do you know him?" Derek asked, pointing to Jack. 

"He's my son," Dean said, everyone freezing and now silent. 

"Why did it get so quiet?" Sam asked. 

"They're processing the fact that Jack is my son," Dean said. "Biologically he's not though."

"So you took him in?" JJ asked. 

"Yeah," Sam and Dean said. 

"Where are your parents?" Derek asked Jack, who stayed silent. 

"That's an awkward story," Dean said. 

"Well we have about two hours until we land so we got time," Rossi said blankly. 

"Go ahead, kid. Tell them who and where your parents are," Dean said to Jack. 

"My mothers in Heaven," Jack said sadly. 

"And your father?" Rossi asked. 

"I killed him," Jack said. 

"You killed him? Why?" Hotch asked. 

"Because he was hurting Sam and Dean," Jack said with a sad tone. "He was going to kill them. I saved them."

"Yeah, we got an interesting life," Dean said, leaning back against the chair. 

"You've been in and out of prison a few times," Rossi said. 

"Seems like someone doesn't like being locked up," Derek said. 

"What prisons were you in again?" Reid asked. 

"You expect me to remember names?" Dean asked blankly before turning to Sam, who was sitting across from him. "Hey, Sammy. Remember...ah, what was that place called? The one in Colorado?"

"Site 94," Sam said. 

"Right, yeah. I remember that one," Dean said, his smirk fading at the memory. 

"What's site 94?" Reid asked. 

"Off the books prison," Dean said with a smirk, Sam groaning in annoyance at the fact that Dean was mentioning that. 

"Why would you have been there?" Hotch asked. 

"Blame the President," Dean said with a smirk. 

"Dean, shut up," Sam hissed. 

"It's fine, Sammy," Dean said with a smile before turning to the agents. "So here's what happened. I'll give you the clip notes version. Lucifer was possessing the President. And we got Lucifer not possessing him anymore. And that's how Jack came to be Jack."

"What are you talking about?" Rossi asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"If Kelly hadn't been banging the President, Jack wouldn't be alive," Dean said. "Just saying."

"Wait, are you saying that Jack here is...the President's son?" JJ asked. 

"Ding ding," Dean said with a smirk. 

"Ignore him. He's died too many times," Sam said with an obviously annoyed tone. 

"I'm getting a headache from these two," Derek said quietly to himself as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Why do you kill people?" Reid asked, everyone quiet. 

"We don't kill people, agents. We kill monsters," Dean said. 

"Monsters?" Hotch asked. 

"Yeah. Demons. Ghosts. Vampires. Werewolves. Monsters," Dean said blankly. "Anything and everything in a horror movie." 

"What about the killing spree you went on?" Reid asked. 

"That wasn't us," Dean said. "They were creatures called Leviathans. They're like...cannibal shapeshifters with teeth for faces. They pretended to be us and went on that killing spree."

"Where are they now?" Reid asked. 

"Dead," Dean said. "We killed them." 

"Oh my god stop talking, Dean," Sam hissed again. "This isn't helping our case."

"You're going to prison whether you like it or not. It's better if you just cooperate and talk," Derek said. 

"We'll see about that," Dean said with a smirk.


	10. That’d be just ours

"I can't wait until this plane ride is over," Rossi said to himself as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Same here," Dean mumbled to himself before going back to humming Metallica. 

"Okay so you two have died multiple times, have each gone to Hell, you're friends with an angel and even claim Jack is a nephilim-" Reid started. 

"What's with all the questions?" Dean interrupted with an obviously irritated tone. 

"It's my job," Reid said awkwardly. 

"You look like a college student," Dean said blankly, Rossi hiding his snickering. 

"What does he look like?" Sam asked. 

"Skinny, I mean really skinny. Do you even eat? I mean seriously, man. Eat a cheeseburger," Dean said. "And he has a sweater vest on. Looks like he can't shoot. Sort of long hair, like yours, Sammy."

"Reid," JJ said, ushering him aside. 

Reid got up from the chair and followed JJ to the other side of the jet. 

"You okay?" JJ asked. 

"I've studied the Winchesters case files multiple times and now that they're actually here and in custody, I'm taking that opportunity to talk to them," Reid said. "I need information."

"Shouldn't you know about monsters though?" Jack asked. 

"What do you mean?" Reid asked as he turned around to look at Jack. "Why would I know about monsters?" 

"You're an angel," Jack said, Sam and Dean coughing. 

"What?" Sam and Dean asked. 

"I'm not an angel," Reid said. 

"You have some grace inside of you," Jack said. "I can sense it."

"Dude, get us out of here if you're an angel," Dean said to Reid. 

"What? No," Reid said, his voice slightly high pitched. "I'm not helping you escape."

"Damn," Dean said, going back to closing his eyes. 

"Wow, Dean. Asking him to help us escape with everyone listening. Subtle," Sam said with a sarcastic tone. "How are you even an angel? Are you possessing him? Or maybe the angel dormant inside of you and that's how Jack sensed it." 

"I'm not an angel," Reid said. 

"Yes, you are," Jack said. 

"What other monsters exist other than angels and vampires and ghosts and demons?" Reid asked. 

"Anything and everything. Except Bigfoot," Dean said. "We thought we were hunting Bigfoot once but it turned out to be a suicidal teddy bear."

"Why would a teddy bear be suicidal?" Jack asked with a sad expression. 

"He was also an alcoholic and depressed," Dean explained. 

"You said 'hunting'," Reid said. "What do you mean by that?"

"We hunt and kill monsters," Dean said before turning to Sam. "Occasionally we'll get crazy people, like that family that was hunting people in the woods because they got bored of hunting bears and animals." 

"How do you know what's a monster and what's a human?" Reid asked. 

"There's tests you can do to tell who's human and who's monster," Dean said. 

"Tests?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah. Silver. Salt. Holy water. Borax," Dean said. "The Borax is for the Leviathans, those cannibal shapeshifters I mentioned earlier."

"Yeah, I remember," Reid said. 

"Can someone take these cuffs off?" Dean complained. 

"No," a good portion of the agents in the jet said at the same time. 

"Come on. I don't bite," Dean said. 

"No, you just kill people and say they're monsters," Derek said. 

"Because they are," Dean said, scoffing. "Don't believe me, fine. I figured you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"You can't just test random people that you meet to see if they're a monster," Reid said. "How do you know?"

"We look for cases. Missing heart usually means werewolf. Missing blood, vampire," Dean said. "Make sense?"

"Yes," Reid said. 

"You done asking me questions?" Dean asked. 

"No," Reid said, Dean groaning in annoyance. "Earlier you said that you were friends with an angel."

"Yeah. So?" Dean asked. 

"What's the angel's name?" Reid asked. 

"Castiel," Dean said. 

"Can angels do things?" Reid asked. 

"What do you mean? Like fly?" Dean asked, Reid nodding. "Yeah, he could fly. Not anymore though I don't think. After he died, his grace has been really low."

"Died? How did he die?" Reid asked. 

"Lucifer killed him to get to Jack," Dean said, Reid glancing over at Jack. 

"My father," Jack said, Reid nodding awkwardly. 

"These two are absolutely insane," Rossi said quietly to Hotch. 

"How did you first learn about monsters?" Hotch asked as he walked over. 

"Our mom was killed by a demon," Dean said. 

"Your mother died in a fire," Reid said. 

"Yeah, set by the demon," Dean said blankly. 

"When was that?" Hotch asked. 

"When Sam was six months old and Dean was four years old," Reid answered. 

"Someone's been keeping tabs on us. You a fan or something?" Dean joked with a smirk. 

"No," Reid said, not catching the joke. 

"Your father raised you then, if I'm remembering correctly," Hotch said. 

"Yeah, obsession and all," Sam mumbled to himself. 

"What do you mean by that, Sam?" Hotch asked. 

"Dad was obsessed with hunting the demon down," Dean said. "He dragged us around the country since we were kids." 

"Is the demon dead?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah," Dean said.


	11. But I sang ‘em all

"So tell us more about how you're an angel," Dean said to Reid with a smirk before getting dragged into an interrogation room by Derek. 

"You alright, Reid?" Hotch asked, seeing Reid staring at Sam being escorted into another interrogation room. "Reid?"

"Huh?" Reid asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked. 

"Fine. Why?" Reid asked. 

"Reid, you're not okay," Hotch said. 

"The Winchesters think I'm an angel," Reid said hesitantly. "And if they think I'm a monster...they're gonna..."

Reid trailed off, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Reid, they're under constant surveillance," Hotch said. "You're going to be alright."

Reid nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

"Since they said they had a friend who was an angel, I should be okay if they consider angels good...right?" Reid asked anxiously. 

"If you're not up for it, I understand," Hotch said with a serious tone. "But I would like it if you went in to interrogate Sam."

"Why me?" Reid asked. 

"Because he seemed to have a...liking to you whenever you talked," Hotch said hesitantly. 

"That's not reassuring at all," Reid said, his voice slightly high pitched. 

"I'm sorry," Hotch said awkwardly. "If you don't feel safe in the interrogation room, someone will be right there behind the mirror. And someone is right outside the door." 

Reid nodded and rubbed his eyes again. 

"Morgan is going to interrogate Dean," Hotch said. "So either myself or Rossi will be behind the mirror."

"Okay. Okay," Reid said before walking into the interrogation room. 

Reid froze when he saw Sam sitting there, him smiling when he saw him looking at him with the sunglasses on even though he was blind. 

_A serial killer wearing sunglasses._

"Hi. I'm Doctor Spencer Reid. I'm the...the agent that looks like a college student according to your brother," Reid said awkwardly. 

"Hi," Sam said. "I'd shake your hand but..."

Sam moved his hands, the sound of the handcuffs rattling echoing through the room. 

"It's okay," Reid said. "I don't like shaking hands anyway."

"Why not?" Sam asked. 

"The amount of germs passed during a handshake is more than you would think. It's actually safer to kiss," Reid said before freezing and realizing what he said. 

"Interesting to know," Sam said, trying his best to hide his smile. 

"So earlier on the jet ride, your brother mentioned the fact that you and him hunt monsters," Reid said as he sat down across from him. "And you two mentioned that your mother was killed by a demon."

"Yeah," Sam said. 

"And that demon is dead," Reid said. 

"Yeah," Sam said. 

"How did you first learn about monsters?" Reid asked. "You said your dad taught you about monsters." 

"Yeah. My dad raised me and Dean into it," Sam said. 

"Did you have any normal childhood?" Reid asked sadly. 

"No," Sam said. "Other than Dean keeping an eye on me my entire life, I didn't have a normal childhood. I went to different schools all across the country, never staying in the same place more than eight months. And I hunted monsters."

"So your father is the reason all of this started?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said quietly. 

"Given the way you talk about him, you have...strong opinions of him," Reid said carefully. 

"He was an alcoholic. He was abusive. He didn't care about me or Dean, only about his dead wife," Sam said with a slightly irritated tone. "He never cared about us."

"My father left me and my mom," Reid said hesitantly, trying to build a rapport with him. 

"How old were you?" Sam asked. 

"I was ten," Reid said. 

"At least you still had your mom and some semblance of a childhood," Sam said, Reid nodding. "Some of us weren't that lucky."

Reid sighed before getting startled by the lights going out. 

"What the?" Reid asked as he sat up. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"The lights went out," Reid said as he looked around the room. "I think the power went out."

"Does the power go out normally?" Sam asked. 

"No-" Reid said before getting cut off by him getting put in a chokehold from behind. 

"Moose, nice seeing you again," Crowley said with a smirk as he covered Reid's mouth to keep him quiet. 

"Crowley? What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he tried to pinpoint where Crowley was in the room. 

"My bitch of a mother sent me when you three didn't come back," Crowley said. 

"What now?" Sam asked before hearing a thud. "What was that?"

"Your friend unconscious," Crowley said with a smirk before going over to take the handcuffs off. "Ready to go?"

"Wait, Jack said he was an angel," Sam said as he rubbed his wrists. 

"He does give me a headache when I look at him," Crowley said, staring at an unconscious Reid on the floor. "Let's take him with us."

"Kidnapping a fed? Are you insane?" Sam asked. 

"Call it genetics," Crowley said before hearing the door open. 

Crowley quickly left the room with Sam and Reid as the door opened. 

"Reid? Reid?" Hotch asked as he looked around the empty room.


	12. To another heart

"Are you absolutely insane?" Sam asked, running his hand through his hair anxiously. "Kidnapping a federal agent is not a good thing, Crowley."

"Moose, you do realize that I took only you, right?" Crowley asked. "Squirrel and Squirrel Jr. are still there. They were guarded more. I didn't get to get them." 

"This can't be happening," Sam said anxiously. 

"If you want them back, we need something valuable," Crowley said before looking at Reid, who was unconscious and tied up on the bed. 

"Fine. Fine. Fine," Sam said, running his hand through his hair again. "Okay. Let's just...blackmail the FBI."

"Are you sure they'll even give us Jack and Dean back?" Castiel asked from the hallway. 

"If not, then..." Crowley said before looking at Reid again. 

"Then what?" Sam asked. 

"Fergus is talking about torture," Rowena said, leaning against the wall in the hallway. 

"He's innocent!" Sam said anxiously. "He did nothing wrong. He was doing his job."

"I can sense some grace inside of him," Castiel said as he stared at Reid. 

"So he is an angel?" Sam asked. "Jack could sense it too but...he kept on denying it." 

"This grace is...unusual," Castiel said before going over to Reid and touching his temples, his eyes glowing before fading. 

Castiel stumbled back slightly, Crowley grabbing his arm. 

"He's a nephilim," Castiel said. "I recognize the grace."

"Wait, you recognize it?" Sam asked. "Who's the angel?"

"Her name is Diana," Castiel said. "She's always been...introverted...so I assume she's probably just keeping to herself while in her vessel. She's most likely hiding and staying dormant in her vessel, even during him being conceived." 

"Why wouldn't he be more...powerful?" Rowena asked. 

"Maybe his powers are dormant. Maybe Diana did something to make his powers dormant," Castiel said as he looked at Reid before grabbing his arm. "I can sense...something. I think Diana...I think she put warding or...or binding on him to keep his powers from festering." 

"Why though?" Rowena asked. 

"With the big deal Heaven made when Jack was born, I understand why she would want to keep him hidden from that," Sam said. "Especially if she's hiding out in the vessel she's in."

"She probably wants to stay as far away from Heaven as possible and is making sure her son is too," Castiel said. 

"Moose, let's call the agents and get your brother and son back," Crowley said before leaving the room. 

"Wait, what about Reid?" Sam asked. 

"There's a lock on the door for a reason," Crowley said blankly. 

"We can at least untie him because I know you tied him up," Sam said. 

"Fine," Crowley said before walking over to Reid and untying him. "Happy?"

"Did you actually untie him or did you just pretend to?" Sam asked, waving his hand in front of his face to remind Crowley that he's blind. 

"He actually untied our hostage, Sam. You need not to worry," Castiel said to Sam. 

"He's not our hostage!" Sam said. 

"Technically he is," Rowena said awkwardly. 

"Not the point! Can we just...can we just go save Jack and Dean?" Sam asked with an irritated tone. 

"Let's do this," Crowley said with a smirk before pulling out a phone. "Do you wanna call or should I?"

"How do you have their number?" Castiel asked. 

"I'm the King of Hell," Crowley said with a smirk before glancing inside the room and seeing Reid still unconscious. 

"Fergus probably got the number from the agent's phone," Rowena said. 

"His name is Spencer Reid," Sam said with an irritated tone. 

"Someone has a crush," Crowley said with a smirk before scrolling through the phone. 

"I heard the other agents say their names. Um...Hotch, Morgan, JJ-" Sam said. 

"Hotch it is," Crowley said before calling and putting the phone on speaker. 

"Special Agent Aaron Hotchner," Hotch answered. 

"Let's keep this simple," Sam said. "You give me Jack and Dean back and I give you your friend back." 

"You expect me to release them?" Hotch asked. 

"That or we skin your friend alive," Crowley said with a smirk. 

"And who are you?" Hotch asked. 

"An interested party," Crowley said. 

"Listen, we won't hurt Reid if you just let Dean and Jack go," Sam said. "Please."

"We'll need time to decide," Hotch said. 

"Fine. You have until midnight before we start torturing him," Crowley said with a smirk before hanging up. "That was fun. Got anything good to drink?"


	13. And I wanna cry

"We can't let them go," Derek said with a glare. "But we need Reid back."

"The higher ups don't care about Reid being kidnapped. They won't risk the possible hundreds of lives that could be at risk if Dean and Jack are released," Hotch said. 

"They're gonna torture Reid!" Derek yelled. 

"I know," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. "I shouldn't have pushed him to go into the interrogation room. If...If I hadn't, then maybe I'd be the one to have been taken."

"How are we sure he's even alive?" Garcia asked with a concerned tone. 

"They wouldn't get rid of their leverage now," Rossi said. "But who was the other guy? The one with the accent."

"Probably an associate of the Winchesters," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Can you convince the higher ups to let them go?" JJ asked. 

"We can argue that Reid would be the only one who would be able to find the Winchesters," Rossi said to Hotch. "The kid is smart and he's studied their case file multiple times. He's the one who recognized them three months ago."

"I need to go convince them," Hotch said. "And I have until midnight to do so or..."

Hotch sighed and rubbed his eyes again before making his way through the floor to the elevators. He pressed the button before the doors opened, him seeing Strauss standing there. 

"I was just coming to talk to you," Hotch said. 

"Then let's talk," Strauss said as she started walking down the hallway. 

"We need to let them go," Hotch said. 

"Aaron-" Strauss started. 

"Let me explain. Please. Reid has studied their files multiple times. He remembers everything. He's the one who recognized the Winchesters in the first place that night when they got kidnapped by Joseph Giles. He's a valuable asset to this team. He's helped us catch numerous killers and suspects. He can catch the Winchesters again. Please. Authorize this," Hotch said. 

"Aaron, I can't," Strauss said. 

"Please," Hotch pleaded. 

"Aaron," Strauss said, giving him a look. "I can't authorize this. I can't authorize this. I'm sorry."

Hotch nodded before walking back into the conference room, seeing everyone staring at him as he walked in. Hotch closed the door and then the blinds. 

"So? What did she say?" Garcia asked. 

"She can't authorize their release," Hotch said. 

"But sir-" Garcia said. 

"Garcia, _she_ can't authorize their release," Hotch said. 

"Why are you being so cryptic?" Garcia asked awkwardly. 

"Hotch is saying that Strauss can't authorize their release...but that doesn't mean that they can't just...suddenly escape," Rossi said. 

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked. 

"He's saying that we're breaking Dean and Jack out of here ourselves...without any help or authorization," JJ whispered. 

"What's the blowback on us if we do this?" Derek asked. 

"Us all getting fired," Hotch said. "Maybe prison."

"Okay then. Let's not get caught," Derek said. 

"We all have to agree to this," Hotch said. 

"I'm in," Garcia said rather too quickly, her getting looks. "What? Did you know what I did before the FBI? Please."

Derek smiled before Garcia grabbed his hand. 

"I'm in too," Derek said. "The kid is like a little brother to me. I've been looking after him since he first got to the FBI. I'm not stopping now."

"If we all get arrested, I'll be paying bail. I'm in," Rossi said. 

"I love you and your money," Garcia said, Rossi smiling. 

"I'm in too," JJ said, nodding. 

"I am as well," Hotch said. "Let's get Reid back."

"Now that we established that we're all going to prison, how are we getting two serial killers who are on lockdown out of here?" Rossi sassed. 

"Garcia, pull up the schematics of the building," Hotch said, Garcia nodding and typing on her tablet. 

"It looks like if we get this hallway clear, we can take this left and go down this stairwell," JJ said as she pointed to the schematics. 

"Hey," Emily said as she came into the conference room. 

"Emily," JJ said with a smile before immediately hugging her. "How was your trip?"

"Paris brings back memories to when I was dead," Emily said with a smile, Derek snickering. "How's everything here?"

"Reid's been kidnapped by a serial killer who wants his brother and nephew so we're going to be breaking them out of here ourselves to trade for Reid," Garcia said. 

Emily froze and looked at everyone. 

"Basically," Hotch said awkwardly. 

"I'm in," Emily said, nodding. "How are we getting them out of here?"

"Once we get them to this stairwell, everything's good," JJ said. 

"We could also pull the fire alarm like high schoolers and just sneak them out," Emily said, her getting weird looks. "Or we can set something on fire-"

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah. I appreciate the enthusiasm but calm down," Derek said with a laugh. 

"No, wait. That could work," Hotch said, everyone now staring at him.


	14. I wanna learn to love

"So why do I need to wear this?" Dean asked as he looked at the suit in the mirror of the interrogation room. 

Dean adjusted his tie in the mirror before he looked over at Hotch and Derek. 

"We're getting you out of here in trade for Reid and you need to look like you work in this building to so that, hence the suit and tie," Derek said. 

"Who?" Dean asked. 

"The kid who looks like he's in college," Derek said blankly. 

"Oh. Him," Dean said, nodding. "Wait, why do you need to get him back?"

"Your brother took him," Hotch said with a glare, Dean's expression changing from a smirk to a now more serious look. "And now we're breaking you and Jack out of here to get him back."

"Will he hurt Reid?" Derek asked. 

"No," Dean said. "So how are you breaking me and Jack out of here?"

"We have a plan," Derek said before hearing the fire alarm go off. "Let's go."

"Really? You pulled the fire alarm like high schoolers?" Dean asked as he got dragged out of the interrogation room. "Come on. I figured feds would have a bigger plan than that." 

"We also blew up the coffee machine too," Hotch said, Dean doing a double take. 

"I'm starting to like feds," Dean said with a smirk. 

"Come on," Derek said as he escorted Dean down one hallway.

Dean looked at Jack, who was practically right behind him and being escorted by JJ and Emily. 

"Where's Rossi?" Derek asked. 

"Still handling the coffee machine and being a drama queen about it," Emily said as they went down the stairs. 

"And Garcia said the cameras are offline...due to the power outage that happened earlier of course," JJ said with a smile. 

"How did the power even go out earlier anyway?" Dean asked as they quickly went down the stairs, seeing other agents coming down the stairs too from floors above them. 

"No clue," JJ said. 

"Damn, I'm losing weight going down these stairs. How many floors do we have left?" Dean asked, panting slightly. 

"A lot," Hotch said. "Come on." 

"I'd rather be in jail than walking down these stairs," Dean said, panting and getting looks. "Kidding. Kidding. I'm joking." 

——

"I hate waiting," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "The anxiety of this is killing me." 

"Relax, Moose. Everything's fine. Squirrel and Squirrel Jr. are just fine," Crowley said with a serious tone before drinking the glass in his hand. 

"Fidget toys help with anxiety," Rowena said with a smile. 

"Sam, are you alright?" Castiel asked, seeing Sam rubbing his eyes again. 

"Fine. Fine. Just..." Sam said, rubbing his eyes again. 

"Samuel?" Rowena asked before seeing Sam taking off the sunglasses and blinking his eyes. 

"Moose?" Crowley asked. 

"I...I can see," Sam said, blinking his eyes before closing them. "Why is the world so bright?!"

"Guess mommy is more powerful than she thinks," Crowley said with a smirk. 

"I did cause a blackout in the building as a distraction for you to be able to rescue Samuel," Rowena said with a smile before heading over to Sam. "Are you alright, Sweetie?"

"Seeing is so weird," Sam said with a laugh, Rowena smiling. "Thanks, Rowena, so much."

"Of course. I'll always be there for you and your brother, and the angel," Rowena said, looking over at Cas. 

"What do you want to do now that you can see?" Crowley asked. 

"I wanna see what Reid looks like," Sam said, his face getting slightly red. 

"I'll lead the way," Rowena said with a smile before walking out of the kitchen, Sam following. 

Sam rubbed his eyes and looked around the bunker as he followed Rowena. 

"How are you feeling?" Rowena asked with a concerned tone. 

"I'm so confused. Why did the curse wear off so soon?" Sam asked, looking away from the lights in the hallway. 

"I had a hunch it might but I didn't want you to get your hopes up," Rowena said as they walked through the hallway. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. 

"Samuel, I've been teaching you a few things about witchcraft for a while now...without Dean knowing," Rowena said. "And I had a feeling you might have subconsciously helped speed things along."

"I'm not a witch," Sam said. 

"You're the closest thing to one though," Rowena said with a smile. "And the unconscious mind is very powerful."

Sam and Rowena stopped outside one of the bedroom doors before unlocking it and heading inside. Reid quickly scrambled to the other side of the room as they came in. 

"He does look like a college student," Sam said with a smile, Rowena snickering. 

Reid froze and looked at Sam when he realized what he said. 

"Yeah, not blind anymore," Sam said with a smile. 

"H-How?" Reid asked. 

"Witchcraft," Sam said, nodding. "Relax. You'll be gone soon. I promise. Once we get Dean and Jack back, you'll be let go."


	15. But all my tears have been used up

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he leaned against the doorframe. 

"I'm..." Reid trailed off, his hands shaking. "I...I don't know."

"I know, being kidnapped isn't all that fun," Sam said awkwardly. 

"How can you see?" Reid asked. "You were blind earlier."

"I told you, witchcraft fixed it," Sam said. 

Reid ran a hand through his hair as he tried to process what was going on. He decided not to mention the fact that witchcraft wasn't real and that the blindness that Sam previously had couldn't have been cured. 

"Relax, you'll be gone from here soon," Sam said with a reassuring tone. "Once we get Dean and Jack back, we'll let you go. I promise." 

"Sammy," Dean called out, Sam's attention now fully on the hallway. 

"Dean," Sam said with a smile before hugging his brother. "Are you okay? Is Jack okay? Why are you wearing a suit?" 

"We're good, man. We're good. And the suit is because I had to look like a fed when Jack and I escaped," Dean said before stopping. "No sunglasses."

"No sunglasses," Sam said with a smile before Dean hugged him again. "I know, I'm glad too. The spell worked. I miss looking at books."

"Nerd," Dean said as he pulled away from the hug, Sam smiling. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm good. I'm good. You?" Sam asked. "Wait, I already asked that. I'm so tired, I didn't sleep last night, you know this."

"I know, Sammy," Dean said with a smile. 

Dean turned to Reid. He backed away from Dean and flinched and closed his eyes when he bumped into the wall. Dean turned back to Sam with a smile. 

"Let's get this kid out of here," Dean said. 

"What are you gonna...what are you gonna do with me?" Reid asked anxiously. 

"Relax, kid. Everything's gonna be fine," Dean said before turning back to Sam. "Did you ever get any answers as to the whole angel thing with him?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Um...Cas said he's a nephilim because his mom is an angel," Sam said, nodding. "And she put like binding sigils to keep his powers in check and to keep him away from Heaven's radar." 

"Alright, at least that got answered," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "And at least he's off of Heaven's radar. Angels, man. Freaking psychos." 

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed at the thought. Reid decided to keep quiet as his mind went to the fact that Dean previously said that they were friends with an angel. 

"Okay. Let's get this kid out of here," Dean said, nodding. 

——

"So Dean Winchester and Jack escaped when the fire alarm went off?" Strauss asked. 

"And when the coffee machine blew up too," Rossi added, cleaning coffee off of his suit still with a towel. 

"Did any cameras catch them?" Strauss asked. 

"No, ma'am," Garcia said. "We were still running a system reset after the power went out."

"Let's hope now that they're out of our custody, Sam Winchester will release Agent Reid," Strauss said before leaving the conference room. 

Everyone sighed in relief as the tension in the room disappeared as she left. 

"I come back from vacation and we ended up breaking two serial killers out of here to get Reid back," Emily said, rubbing her eyes. "And didn't get in trouble."

"And we also blew up the coffee machine," Garcia said sadly. "We all need to pitch in to get a new one."

"When Reid comes back, there better be a coffee machine waiting for him or he's gonna have a heart attack," JJ joked. 

"The kid lives over there with the coffee," Derek said with a laugh before his smile disappeared. "Do you think they'll let him go?"

"From the small amount I've seen from Sam, he seems honest," Hotch said. "I believe that he will let Reid go."

"The real question is when. I'm losing my mind here," JJ said as she rubbed her eyes. 

"As Reid would say, district yourself," Rossi said. 

"And then he'd ramble some random fact about how it helps your brain," Derek said with a smile. 

Everyone's attention got drawn to a phone ringing, Derek quickly pulling out his and answering it. 

"Reid?" Derek asked. 

"Morgan?" Reid asked anxiously. 

"Hey. Hey. I'm right here. Where are you?" Derek asked as Garcia started a trace on the call. 

"I don't...I don't know how they...how they got me here," Reid said anxiously. 

"Where are you, Reid?" Derek asked. 

"My apartment," Reid said. 

"We're on our way," Hotch said. 

——

"Reid?" Derek asked as he burst into the apartment, his gun out. 

"Morgan," Reid said tiredly as he came over, Derek immediately hugging him. 

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked. 

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Reid said. "The Winchesters have so many contradictions to their files-"

"Is he serious right now?" Derek asked Hotch, who just rubbed his eyes. 

"We're just glad you're okay," JJ said as she hugged him. 

"The coffee machine isn't though," Emily said, Reid freezing and everyone glaring at her. 

"What happened with the coffee machine?" Reid asked, his voice high pitched. 

"We had to...blow it up," Emily said hesitantly, Reid frozen. 

"Why?" Reid asked. 

"Because we needed a distraction to get Dean and Jack out of the building. The higher ups didn't agree to letting them go so we had to break them out ourselves," Rossi said. 

"You could have pulled the fire alarm!" Reid said. 

"Why did you have to tell him that we blew up the coffee machine? We could have gotten another one before he even knew," Derek said. 

"Because he would have been able to sense the coffee machine being destroyed," Emily said with a smile. "A disturbance in the atmosphere." 

"You know, actually-" Reid started. 

"We're glad you're back, kid," Derek said with a smile.


End file.
